One Surprise After Another
by Cinder46231
Summary: It's been a month since he received a letter and Professor Elric has been acting strange. It wasn't until someone appeared in the middle of the Great Hall that his strangeness was explained. Who is this man? Who is he to the Professor? Why did he suddenly appear bleeding all over the floor?


One Surprise After Another

Summary: It's been a month since he received a letter and Professor Elric has been acting strange. It wasn't until someone appeared in the middle of the Great Hall that his strangeness was explained. Who is this man? Who is he to the Professor? Why did he suddenly appear bleeding all over the floor?

*The Great Hall*

It was a fairly normal day at Hogwarts. Pretty quiet, no adventures, No sudden bouts of danger. Probably the most exciting thing was the two new professors.

Professor Toad Dolores Umbridge that was teaching DADA and Professor Edward Elric who was teaching the new class, Alchemy.

At the beginning of the year Umbridge was a nightmare but the students are starting to get use to that having had her for the past two months.

It was Edward that started acting strange starting the second month of teaching. He was pretty loud and honestly had no filter. He cared very little about the rules, was often caught writing notes at the most random times, and taught his classes in the weirdest ways. But after receiving a letter he started to change. He got quieter and it wasn't strange for students to show up to his class to see him staring off into space or falling asleep at his desk. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks with the bags under his eyes and the way he walks. His classes were no longer as exciting. They were still a lot more fun than some of the other classes but everyone was getting worried when they saw the change in the Professor.

Others have asked what was wrong but he would never give an answer. It was always "It's nothing.", "I'm fine.", or just a shrug before walking away. It's been a month since then so everyone has stopped asking.

It was during dinner when something happened to make the normal day exciting. Dinner was in full swing and everyone was eating and socializing. Edward was sitting with the other staff, not eating by the looks of it. It was sudden but it was also very obvious. One minute the was no one there and a pop later someone was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, injured by the looks of the way he was holding his side and the blood dripping from his head. All conversation stopped when people noticed the bleeding man causing Edward to look up to see what was going on. Who he saw caused him to move quicker than he had in four weeks?

"Roy!" Edward jumped over the table and ran to the now named Roy person and managed to catch him before he collapsed.

"What happened? It's been a month since anyone knew where you were? Never mind, we need to treat you first. Poppy! We need the someone from St. Mungo, can you call someone." Edward was checking over the injuries of the barely conscious person.

"I'll go Floo them, can you bring him to the infirmary?" Madame Pomfrey said as Edward nodded and picked up the man bridal style and made a sprint out of the Great Hall leaving behind a confused school population.

*The Infirmary*

The healer was leaving and Roy was in a stable condition, only needing to rest. Edward sat by his bed, a sigh of relief leaving him as he relaxed. "If I may ask Edward, who is this man?" Poppy asked after setting down the potions the healer prescribed.

"If it is not too much to ask could I wait until he wakes up and the other staff members are here before I answer that. I'm sure that they are all curious and want to know and I don't want to tell my story twice. There is also the fact that I haven't heard from him for the past month and I want to know what happened first." Edward said as he reached for Roy's hand.

"That would probably be for the best. He should wake up sometime tomorrow morning. If you want you can stay here for the night. I'll go tell the other professors to wait until then." Poppy left and Edward focused his attention on the sleeping man.

"It's good to have you back."

*Skip to the Next Morning*

Classes were cancelled for the day so the professors could deal with the problem from the night before. They thought it would be something that spelled danger due to the sudden appearance of an injured person. This obviously mean that they did not expect to see what they did when they first enter the room.

They thought that only the unknown man was going to be there but no. Edward was asleep next to the patient while the patient was sitting upright and running his hand through Edward's undone hair.

"It's good to see that you are awake, my boy. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with his twinkling blue eyes. (I cringe writing this.)

"Thank you for the help. I am General Roy Mustang." The man said.

"General? – Oh, I'm Professor McGonagall." Minerva introduced.

"Yes, I am a member of the Amestian military. It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am"

"Amestrian you say, would you happen to know Edward then?" (Dumbledore is absolutely not trying to pry into one of his more secretive members of the staff.)

"Yes, I do since he is – ", Roy didn't get to continue since the blond next to him started to stir.

"Hm…Roy you're up…you should rest more." Edward was probably still half asleep since the next thing he did after sitting up was kiss Roy on the cheek.

"Ed, you might want to wake up some more. We have an audience." Roy was amused, he rarely ever got to see Edward like this. Edward looked around and got really red when he noticed his colleagues were trying to hide their laughter.

"This is – not what – hm." Edward gave up articulation and just hid his face in Roy's shoulder, hitting him when he laughed. "It's not funny."

"Ow. Did you have to do that? I am injured you know." Roy most likely playing since magic healed all the wounds and he was only sore now.

"That was for worrying me for a month and this is for laughing." Edward said as hit Roy before he got off the bed to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey, I didn't want to be kidnapped. I was held captive for the past month." Roy took Edward's hand, trying to look him in the eye but Edward just kept turning his head.

"I see that the portkey I gave you work so why didn't you escape sooner if you were held captive." This was going from amusing to worrisome since the professors know when a portkey would not work.

"It didn't work in the building I was held in. I had to wait until I could fight my way to a place that allowed for it to work. I'm sorry for worrying you, will you forgive me?" Roy was trying to get the puppy-eyes to work and was sort to failing.

"Sigh. I will forgive the injured." Roy made a really sad sound.

"Only because I'm injured?"

"Yes, now gain some dignity, we still have an audience." Somehow between telling Edward about them and the rest of their conversation Roy managed to forget about everyone else in the room.

"Oh right. We were talking about something. What was it?" Roy said as he turned to face everyone else.

"I believe you were about to tell us how you know Edward." Severus was grateful that they were done being all mushy with each other.

"I am a Colonel under his command." Edward said while covering Roy's mouth when he opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh, we didn't know you were also in the military Edward." Dumbledore was smiling. 'Finally, some answers.'

"I am on medical leave right now. So not really part of it right now." Edward explained. Minerva and Severus were staring at Roy who looked like he wanted to say something.

"I believe he needs something." Severus point at Roy who honestly looked like he was having trouble breathing now.

"Oh! Sorry, are you okay?" As soon as Edward removed his hand it was easy to see that Roy was holding his breath to trick Edward.

"Why didn't you let me speak?" Roy said.

"Because I know what you were about to say and it's embarrassing." Edward stared at Roy.

"Oh, was there some other relation?" Dumbledore was not letting secrets slip today. Edward was a bit too slow to try to cover it up.

"I'm his husband." Roy said as he pointed at himself with a very satisfied smile on his face. Edward gave up and just fell back into his chair with a sigh.

"Husband." All the professors showed some sign of shock, not expecting the young man to be married

"Yes, husband and I give up. You are going to be in here alone with no entertainment when we are done answering questions." Edward said with a glare and Roy gave a look of horror.

"No. Please don't leave me here with nothing to do. I'll go stir crazy. Please don't leave me, I thought you loved me." Roy was obviously being dramatic and Edward was not having it.

"I do love you but I am also annoyed enough to let you suffer boredom and two weeks on the couch when you are out of the infirmary."

"Nooo! Not the couch. I haven't seen you in two months, you can't do this to me." Roy attached himself to Edward.

"If it is not too much to ask can you talk about this another time? We would like to finish and leave you two to your own time." Dumbledore intervened when it looked like Edward was about to knock out Roy if the raised arm was anything to go by.

"Of course." Edward turns to Roy, "This is not over. Keep whining and the weeks will keep increasing." Roy proceeded to sulk but was paying attention to the conversation.

"You said you were held captive for the past month correct?" Dumbledore asked Roy who stopped sulking and got serious.

"Yes, I was actually held by Death Eaters if the bone white masks and black robes were any indication." The surrounding people gasped.

"What could Death Eaters want with you?" Edward thinks he knows why if the conversation Roy had with him before he left for Hogwarts was any indication.

_~Flashback Begin ~_

_They were in their home the day before he was leaving for Hogwarts._

"_Edward." Roy was behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist._

"_Yes?" Edward turned around and saw the look on his husband's face. "What's wrong? What has you so worried?"_

"_I want you to be careful when you are at Hogwarts. I received news from the higher ups. It appears that there have been sightings of wizards around central and there are alchemists disappearing before they are found dead about two months later. I don't know if they are related but with the war that is rumored to be going on in Wizarding Britain right now, I want to you be careful." Roy said as he hugged him tighter._

"_I will if you are too. I can take care of myself even if I am on medical leave. You have to take care while I'm not here to clean up your mess."_

"_Alright. Now are you done packing? Do you have your medicine? Can I know why you are on medical leave now?"_

"_No, you may not. I am not telling you until I want to."_

_~ Flashback End ~_

"The first month you were gone we were investigating the case about the missing alchemists around central and we got a lead about where they were hiding in the city. A team was gathered to raid the place and we were right. We managed to get all but one of them, who was hiding at the time, and were able to recover the alchemist that was held captive but the one wizard we were unable to capture had a portkey. He grabbed me when we were dealing with the arrested and I ended up in a dungeon somewhere. During my month there I learned that they were capturing alchemists for their ranks, torturing them for information and to cause them to turn traitor. They were unlucky since the only way they had to recognize an alchemist was through the silver pocket watch marking them State Alchemists and loyal to the military since we cleaned house." Roy explained.

"Does that mean we also have to worry about alchemists being in Death Eater ranks now?" Severus was worried since he had not heard anything from the Dark Lord. '_Has my cover been blown?'_

"No." Edward said, drawing attention from everyone.

Roy was confused, "Edward?"

"During the month that you were missing I've been in contact with Hawkeye who has been giving me information on the case. From what I have seen they are going slow in this. Every time someone goes missing, they are found dead before someone new was reported missing meaning they are going one at a time, probably making sure that the captive does not have the slightest chance of escaping. Every missing personnel has been accounted for, with you now being the most recent case. This means that every time they have tried so far has been unsuccessful and that they are going to look for their next victim now that you are out of their reach." The professors were impressed by the deduction but Roy kept staring at Edward.

"How have you been getting this information? Everyone at the office knows to not send letters with such information even if they are coded." Roy was frowning now but Edward could not care less.

"I have been flooing back and forth from the office to get updates on the investigation."

"Edward! You were told specifically, by the doctor, no magical forms of transportation! What if something bad happened? Has a healer been checking on you?" Roy looked to be checking for physical injuries but Edward just brushed him off.

"Edward has been visiting the hospital wing every week since he arrived here and I must say that congratulations are in order." Madam Pomfrey said, ignoring the rapid shacking of Edward's head.

"Congratulations? Why?" Roy asked while Edward gave up on trying to stop the witch and was instead trying to hide under the bed now.

"Edward is three months pregnant." This seemed to shock everyone since it seemed like only Madam Pomfrey and Edward knew.

Roy slowly went to look at person hiding under his bed, "Three months pregnant?" Roy seemed to whimper.

"Eh heh. Surprise?" Edward said sheepishly from his position.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roy looked hurt.

Edward crawled out from under the bed and retook his spot on the chair. "I was going to tell you but I wanted to make sure this was going to last. Apparently, my last alchemy accident gave me organs I didn't notice and the doctor wasn't sure if it was going to be stable so I waited to see if it would see through the first trimester so that you wouldn't get your hopes up. The doctor back home has been giving medicine to stabilize the hormones and when I got to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey has been using magic to help."

Roy had no words to say and Edward started to fidget under the unmoving gaze. '_Was Roy mad?'_

It wasn't long before Roy moved to wrap his arms around Edward.

"You're not mad?" Roy pulled away to look Edward in the eye.

"Of course, I'm mad. You kept such an important thing secret from me. But I am happier that I'm going to be a father in half a year's time." Roy said.

"We will leave you two alone for now and come back later to discuss the Death Eater problem." Minerva suggested.

"There is no need to worry so soon. When I was escaping the wards preventing me from escaping, I burned down the building and whatever inhabitants that had yet to escape. The Death Eaters should be too worried about the damages and losses for a while so there is time to plan out a proper course of action."

"Well…I guess we can plan our next actions after classes are over. We will leave you two alone. Will we see you at dinner?" Dumbledore asked.

"Depending on what Poppy says perhaps." Edward said in which Madam Pomfrey replied with a yes.

Everyone left except for Edward and Roy.

"So…I am being a dad in six months' time?" Roy asked still not quite believing that Edward was pregnant considering that he has had many opportunities to make sure that Edward was male.

"Yes. We won't know the gender until my next appointment in a week's time. Now that you do know…" At this point Edward looked ready to hit Roy again if the fist he was making was anything to go by.

"IF you worry me so much again, I am filing divorce and raising this child by myself. I. Swear. I. Will." Edwards did get to the point of hitting his husband in the chest at every word. Roy just kept his arms around the blond and tightened them when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You better be sorry. I need help with this child and if you leave me a single parent, I WILL find a way to bring you back before killing you again." Edward was pouting, though he would never admit it.

"Yes dear. Can we sleep some now? I'm kind of tired." Roy emphasized this with a yawn.

Edward pushed him over, "Move over a bit. I don't have classes to teach today so I'm joining you."

**Most likely won't be more than a oneshot unless I get more ideas**

**Suggestions are accepted**

**Favorites and Comments are appreciated**


End file.
